


Heaven in a Box and Angel Fans

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers, LondynEngland, WriterManiac1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterManiac1/pseuds/WriterManiac1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You finally get to meet Sam Wilson, but your little meeting is interrupted when Sam buys some - or more like all - of the Girl Scout cookies and some fans come to meet everyone. The girls are all adorable, and Bucky, Steve, Nat and Sam get lots of pictures with the cute girls, but you can't believe that one wants a picture with you. But finally, you get to know a little bit about how important you really are to the Avengers, and soon you’ll realize Tony isn't the only one that ships You and Loki. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumblr Posts:<br/>-Nick Fury has a plan for the Zombie Apocalypse. And for when Girl Scouts try to take over America. Not if. When.<br/>-Sam overhearing Girl Scouts selling cookies talking about the avengers. "Nah, falcon is the coolest one. He can fly! With wings!" And Sam backtracks and buys literally every box of cookies they have </p>
<p>Sam shows up at Steve's apartment with boxes and board of Girl Scout Cookies "THEY SAID I WAS COOL" and Steve is like "so you bought... Two hundred boxes of cookies?"<br/>Bucky and Natasha are on the couch like AW YEAH I HOPE YOU GOT THIN MINTS I FREAKING LOVE THIN MINTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven in a Box and Angel Fans

Your POV

"What's he like?" You asked.  
Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, was walking to Steve's apartment to meet you for the first time and you couldn't stop asking questions. Bucky, Natasha and you were already there, on the couch talking, but you could hardly sit still from the wait.  
"Trust me, you're going to like him." Nat told you, playing with your hair as you laid your head in her lap, your feet on Bucky's lap. It was nice that you were comfortable around them that you could do that, and they were comfortable with you.  
Meanwhile, outside, Sam was almost to the apartment, passing by some Girl Scouts. He avoided eye contact, knowing, even though he didn't love the cookies, he would still buy a box with those little girls and their pleading eyes.  
"You know," one of the girls, with brown hair and freckles started, adjusting her sash. "Steve Rogers lives around here."  
"No way! For real?" The blonde haired, pigtailed one asked, jumping up and down then squealing when the first girl nodded. "I can't believe an Avenger lives around here!"  
"He's my favorite!" The brown haired girl agreed, her grin brightening up the hallway.  
Sam rolled his eyes as he passed. "No one appreciates the good heroes." He muttered under his breath.  
"Both of you are idiots," the oldest scolded. Sam slowed down, hoping to hear his name. "Black Widow is the best."  
He scoffed and the girls arguing looked up at him, but went back to arguing with each other.  
"Nah," the shortest interrupted who hadn't spoken a word for the entire argument. She was rearranging the boxes in their wagon and was intent on making them perfect. "Falcon is the coolest one, he can fly."  
"So?" One of the girls asked. "Iron Man and Thor can fly too."  
The short girl spun around, "So?" She asked with an attitude. "Falcon has wings! He was in the military and is like super loyal. Falcon is, by far, the coolest Avenger."  
When that processed in his mind, Sam's eyes widened. He immediately backtracked. "I'll buy every box you have." He announced to the girls, his voice sounding star stuck.  
One by one the girls looked up at him, the short ones mouth dropped open while the others gaped.  
"You're- you're Sam Wilson." One of the girls awed.  
"That's right, now, I'm going to buy everything you have. How much?" He was already digging into his wallet.  
"Everything?" The girl asked with wide eyes looking over at her friends who all shrugged just as mystified.  
Sam nodded then looked up at them with a wad of cash. "So how much?"

A knock on the door made you sit up, startling Nat. "Is that him?" You squealed.  
With a nod and a grin, Steve hopped up and went to open the door. His smile dropped when he opened the door. You frowned then tried to look at the person standing outside door, but it was blocked from your vision. "Who is it?" You asked, straining your neck to see.  
Steve stepped back while a man with sunglasses stepped in, his arm filled with boxes.  
Boxes suddenly tumbled on the ground to reveal the guy's face to you. A small smile tugged to your lips. "Sam Wilson?" You guessed.  
He gave a sheepish grin. "[Name] Barton?"  
You nodded then laughed before hopping off the couch and helping him with the boxes that had fallen  
"Are these... Girl Scout cookies?" Steve asked, picking a box up before his eyes nearly bugged, seeing more boxes behind Sam.  
"THEY SAID I WAS COOL!" He defended himself, hearing the judging in his voice.  
"I call your bluff." Bucky yelled from the couch, being the one who constantly teased Sam wasn't one of the best Avengers.  
Meanwhile, Steve looked Sam up and down, an eyebrow raised. "So you bought... Two hundred boxes of cookies?"  
You furrowed your brow. “Of girl scout cookies?”  
On the couch with you, finally hearing what the boxes were, Bucky and Natasha perked up and grinned. "AW YEAH!" They both yelled.  
"I hope you got Thin Mints!" Nat yelled.  
Bucky grinned too. "I freaking love Thin Mints!"  
The two of them high fived while you chucked at their brother sister relationship. You remember when Bucky first rediscovered Girl Scout Cookies and that he had loved Thin Mints so much that he had a secret stash of them hidden somewhere. But that was a story for another time.  
"So why did you buy so many?" You laughed, still helping with the boxes and setting them on Steve's counter. You always thought it was weird he had an apartment even though he had a whole level to himself in Avengers tower, but you understood that he wanted to be away from all that.  
"The girls were talking about how Steve lived around here," Sam answered, dumping boxes upon boxes on the counter.  
"And you bought... two hundred of them?" Steve asked again, shaking his head like an adult would to a kid while he wheeled in a little wagon filled with more boxes.  
Natasha and Bucky had already wandered over and gotten the Thin Mint boxes and torn into them, eating them by the sleeve.  
Sam glared at Steve for cutting him off before continuing. "They were talking about who was the coolest Avenger and at first they said Steve then they mentioned Nat-"  
"'Course they did." Nat smirked before taking a bite of another cookie.  
"Then one of them mentioned me." Sam finished, puffing his chest up a little bit.  
You laughed grabbing your own favorite box and taking a cookie out. "You know, Fury had a plan for the Zombie Apocalypse and for when the Girl Scouts try to take over America. Not if, when."  
Bucky laughed, "You're kidding?”  
Trying not to laugh you shook your head. "It's true. Up until Coulson made him shut it down."  
"Pretty sure he's still keeping it hidden somewhere." Natasha smiled.  
Steve shut the door to the apartment making everyone look to him at the loud slam. "Are you going to give them their wagon back?" He asked, as if not hearing a word anyone else had said.  
"They said they'd come get it." Sam shrugged. "They wanted to get something first."  
"You told them where I lived?" Steve frowned.  
Sam looked over cautiously at the super soldier. "Is that a.... bad thing?"  
Before Steve could open his mouth, several sudden small rapping noises came from the door. Steve scowled at Sam before turning back towards the door and opening it to find four girls with smiles stuck on their faces, looking up at Steve with innocent blinking eyes.  
"Uh.... Hi." Steve warily greeted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
The brown haired girl looked shyly at the ground, shuffling her feet and held out a notebook and pen. "Can we.... Can we have your autograph?"  
Steve looked back at you with wide eyes that matched your own. Usually, any fan that saw the Avengers would run up screaming to them but this was the first time they were calm, especially for their age. Steve turned back to girl and smiled genuinely. "I'd love to." He took the girl's paper and signed it on the door frame.  
Nat slid off the bar stool. "Woah, I wanna sign something too."  
The oldest looking girl's green eyes widened. "Can you-could you sign mine?"  
Your best friend gave her a nod and a smirk making the girl's face brightened. She stepped forward with a grin and produced a magazine with Natasha on the cover, the title screaming "GIRL POWER!" You smirked when you saw you were on it too in the back with Pepper and Maria Hill.  
Another girl, the blonde with pigtails, poked her head around Steve who was signing another paper. "Holy crap! Bucky Barnes!?"  
Bucky stood up so fast the bar stool fell over, his half eaten cookie following. The little girl rushed inside, running straight up to Bucky who was trying to slowly back away. His eyes darted to you suddenly, pleading for you to help, he had always felt uncomfortable with kids and fans. The girl didn't seem to notice and bounced on her feet, looking up at Bucky with a gaze you couldn't describe. "My sister and I love you! Can I get your autograph for her?" She pleaded. "And me of course too." She added quickly.  
Still unsure of what to do, Bucky looked up at you, down at the girl then back at you, silently asking you what he should do. You nodded to him, giving him the "go on" signal. He swallowed hard then slowly took the sharpie marker and started to sign his name. When he was done, he handed the marker back to her, a small smile on his lips from when she told him her favorite things he had done for New York.  
The girl squealed before hugging him and then running back to her group.  
"I can't see!" A voice complained and suddenly you noticed a girl in the back, trying to jump to see over her friends. Finally, she got so frustrated she pushed them aside before her eyes brightened. "I knew it!" She ran inside just like the other girl and ran to Sam who was looking quite upset on the couch. She, quite literally, jumped in his lap. "They told me you weren't going to be here but I told them that you weren't lying. I told them! Can I have your autograph? Please? And a picture too?"  
Sam gave Bucky a look that said "told you I wasn't lying." Then took the pen. "Who do you want me to make it out to?"  
"Penny." The girl answered eagerly. "Penny White."  
You smiled as each of the girls went through asking each of them for a picture and autograph, talking with the Avengers like it was the best day of their life. Though, you supposed it probably was. You learned that their names were Penny: the shortest girl, Daniel: the oldest, Sienna the blonde and Ruby the brown haired girl. Eventually, Steve told all of them to come in so they could talk better which only made their smiles widen. Being the responsible one, Steve had them call their parents to explain where they were before having the girl's hand the phone to Steve to assure they were fine. Even one of the moms nearly fainted on the phone from the Steve Rogers talking to her, then asked if she could have an autograph when she picked her daughter up. Steve blushed but said that would be fine.  
Watching everyone in the corner of the room, you mr arms crossed with content, you couldn't keep the smile from your face until it suddenly dropped in confusion when someone tugged at your shirt. You looked down to find the smallest girl, Penny, who had previously been on Sam's lap, looking shyly at her feet.  
"Are you [Name] Barton?" She asked, shyly, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
Smiling again, you nodded. "That's me."  
The girl hesitated, biting her lip before darting her eyes up to look at you, then darting them back to the ground. "Could I get a picture with you too?"  
You were so shocked you almost laughed. "Me?" You asked. "But I'm not an Avenger."  
The little girl snapped her head up to look at you, her eyes wide in horror. "Of course you are!" She exclaimed. "You're the one that talks in all the interviews and makes sure all of them are safe and organizes their missions and-" she started to rattle on, not a comma in her sentence until you stopped her with a laugh.  
"Hey calm down." You laughed then stooped down to her level and put a hand on her arm.  
She took a well needed large gasp of air before looking up at you expectantly. "You do a lot Miss Barton. You're one of the most important ones. You keep them all together, you're the glue."  
A blush covered your cheeks. You had never heard anyone talk about you like that before. Although the you never said it, you always thought of yourself as the least important “Avenger”, but the way this little girl spoke about you, made your opinion change just a little. Thank you." You said sincerely.  
"Umm... So can I get a picture?" She asked.  
Your smile widened. "Of course you can, but only if I get to know your name." You had heard her give it to Sam but you wanted her to tell you for herself.  
She laughed saying her name was Penny before both of you got into place and took a few selfies and talked a little bit.  
"Hang on," she told you before running up to Steve. "Can you get a picture of us?"  
"Of course." He squatted down and held the phone out to take a selfie with her, but she shook her head then innocently corrected him. "No I want you to take the picture of me and Miss Barton."  
You couldn't help yourself but laugh out loud from the embarrassed that crossed Steve's face as he nodded then walked over to take a picture of you and Penny.  
"How the tables have turned." You joked when he held up the phone, referring to how you were always the one to take pictures. He rolled his eyes then counted to three and snapped the picture.  
Penny bounded towards him and took the phone back. "Thank you!" She skipped back to you and showed you the picture.  
"I think it's perfect." You told her.  
"Me too!" She agreed. "Thank you!"  
She was about to walk away but you laughed and caught her arm and held up your own phone, wiggling it. "Hey I need a few too."  
Confusion crossed her face until she realized you wanted a picture with her and her face nearly exploded in pure happiness. "You want one with me?! On your phone?"  
You laughed. "Of course I do! Now come here!" The two of you took some more selfies before you thanked her. Penny just smiled, not able to believe that you would want to take a picture with her. Usually, you wouldn't, but no one ever thought of you as important, and you wanted to remember her.  
When the two of you were almost done she asked if it would be okay to ask you a personal question. You answered that you’d be fine when that. She smiled a little before leaned up to your ear. You didn't know what she was going to say, but anything that you thought of was completely off on what she actually said.  
"Um... Are you and Loki dating yet?"  
You choked on your own breath, pulling away suddenly to look at her. "What!?"  
"Are you two dating yet?" She repeated, staring at you intently.  
"No." You answer shaking your head back and forth quickly.  
Penny’s expression looked a little crushed. "Oh. You guys are really cute together. You should ask him on a date soon." Her smile returned and she hugged you before skipping off to her other friends, showing them the pictures while you could do nothing but stare.  
The heat on your cheeks could have cooked something. You stumbled over your words, still trying to ask her why she would think that but she looked at you and giggled before turning back to her friends.  
Still trying to process what she said, you slowly stood up, your cheeks only burning more while you thought about it. Sure you had a crush on him, but you could never ask him on a date. And the fact that she thought you two would make a cute couple? Your face flushed more. Eventually, you just shook your head and tried to ignore the butterflies in your stomach and talk with everyone.  
Finally, after everyone getting what they needed, it was time for them to go home. Once the mom's and dad's had gotten pictures, they thanked all of you and left, the girls waving goodbyes and thank you's.  
"We promise we won't tell where you live!" Penny called behind.  
"I'll have to hold you to that!" You joked and waved at the girls being herded by their parents "Bye! Come back and visit sometime if that's okay with your parents! Next time come to Avengers tower so you can meet all of us!" Steve nudged you in a warning, but you ignored him, you liked these girls.  
All of them squealed before agreeing and saying their last goodbyes.  
Once they had all left, Bucky shut the door, his back to it. "Wow." Was all he could say.  
"Wow is right." Nat agreed, flopping on the couch. "They were so cute but-"  
"Exhausting." Steve helped, looking just as tired. "Don't you think [Name]?"  
You were only half listening, scrolling through the pictures of you and Penny, not helping the smile on your face. "Yeah," you answered absentmindedly. "Definitely cute."


End file.
